Our Losses, Our Gains
by Xazian
Summary: Aoi and Kaoru has had some happy times these past 3 years. But then, a major accident change everything...People lose what they love, but gain more in return. People lose love, and love anew. Holes form here and there. How will everyone...change and cope?


By: Xazian

Disclaimer and Notes:

Hello, The name's Xazian. This is my very first fic here, and I'm kinda nervous to say the least. Ok I'm going to say the normal stuff you always have to say. Okay I don't own Ai Yori Aoshi . If I did I would be extremely happy heh. And I do not plan to make money off of this. Just because I don't know how, and if I did the sueing will commence. Well that's that.

Also, I think I forgot what the characters call each other...but I don't feel like watching it all over again to find out. if I made a mistake, review and correct it. Thank You!

Authors Notes: Make sure that after you read the story, read my notes at the end. Thank you very much to the people who reads this.

Well Enjoy...hopefully heh

****

Chapter 1 - His promise and Her Ordeal

"Spring is almost here" Aoi's mind danced around the thought. Soon, cherry blossoms will spring, and cover Japan, creating a very beautiful scenery. She would maybe seen a few plum blossoms if she can find any. It has been 3 years since she met Kaoru…but it seemed like the years passed like days. Those 3 years were such wonderful times. Seeing the pink blossoms always reminded her of when she first met him. It was a spring day. Kaoru has just helped her with her broken strap. As they walked in the park, the cherry blossoms were dancing and twirling in the air. They blew by their faces, and landed in piles. It was a magnificent sight. She would always treasure that day that they met. She wanted spring to hurry up and come. It was always her dream to watch these kind of sights with the person that she would always love.

It was a nice breezy morning. Kind of chilly since it was still winter, but not unbearably cold. The trees were still empty, but that would soon change. As she begin to imagine the spring. Seeing Robins and other birds with Kaoru. Watching the parents take off and come back with food. Surrounded by little pink buds. The wind will push off the leaves and swirl around them. It will be a very nice view on a sunny day. She smiled at the thought. She was interrupted by a chill wind. "Burr.." She shivered. It became really cold. She rushed back inside, finding relief from the chilly air. She rubbed her cold arms trying to warm them up. Tina's head suddenly popped from the corner. "Miss Landlord!" Aoi started at her with a what is it? Look on her face. "Will breakfast be served soon? I'm starving!" Tina started rubbing her stomach. "Yes it will, I will start on it now. "Yay! Landlord's cooking is always delicious!" Aoi blushed a little "Oh don't flatter me so hehehe" she giggled a bit. "Well its true! Anyways I'm going to play Son-in-law until you are finished. Tell me when you are done!" Then she ran off. Well I guess it's time to start cooking! She found her way to the kitchen. She spotted Taeko looking through cabinets and the fridge. "Taeko-san, is something wrong?" "Oh, Miss Landlord. Umm...it seems that we are low on supplies." "Is that so? Then I will go to the shopping district then." "Alright then Miss Landlord have a safe trip" Taeko replied." "Taeko-san" "Yes Miss Landlord?" "Can you tell Tina-san, Chika-san, and Miyabi-san that breakfast is gonna wait a bit?" She smiled. "Yes" "Well then, I'm off" Aoi walked away with a wave and a smile as Taeko waved back. As she walked through the living room and then it came to her. She wont be able to carry all the groceries, so she guess she would ask Kaoru to come along if he had time. If he can't, then she would just be able to manage somehow...she headed out the door and down the hall, leading to Kaoru's room.

The door was still open, but just only a little creak. She hear rustling and noise inside the room. She pushed open the door quiet and slowly, what's happening in his room? Aoi's face burned a little red. There Kaoru was. He was changing his clothes. He took off his shirt, then she started to stare at his chest, it was pretty tone, not too muscular like those men at the gym, but a pretty nice size along with his abs. She continued to stare at his figure, entranced almost. She couldn't bring herself to look away...he looked so handsome...no! look away, what if he sees me? Her body wouldn't respond. Come on! Come on!, move...! she thought. Then suddenly, he began to remove his jeans. She burned a even brighter red. "This is wrong..." she thought. But then, her eyes started to roll downwards on the figure before her. No! She closed her eyes. Don't look! She continued to hear clothes falling. Why won't her body close the door and wait outside? But her body won't move, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. Her eyes began to open slowly again, this time she looked down further. His boxers were still on, thank god. But then, she spotted a little tent in his boxer- as soon as she saw that she blushed furiously bright tomato. She lost her footing and fell through the door, swinging it open and banging it against the wall. "Aoi-Chan?" Kaoru stared at her. She popped right back up and started waving her hands back and forth in defense, "Sorry! Sorry Kaoru-sama! I should have knocked first. It was wrong of me!...are you...mad? She made a innocent face. "Kaoru smiled, no Aoi-Chan its okay. "O-oh..well sorry, she turned around and looked down pointing her two fingers against each other. He pulled a new pair of blue jeans over his boxers and threw the dirty pair into the laundry bin. Then he reached for his regular orange hoodie with "Spunky City" written on it. "Well what is it that you need Aoi-chan? "W-well…uh...I was wondering if you would accompany me to the market, but not if you have something to do! I wouldn't mind!" She said really fast. He thought for a second, then decided to go with her. "Yeah, it's not like I have anything else left to do, I'm free." "Thank you Kaoru-sama, umm...I will wait for you outside then.." "Okay Aoi-chan." She walked out of his room and out onto the grass. "Thank goodness he wasn't mad. That was a really embarrassing situation..." Then she began to think about how he was changing again. She burned bright red again, no no! Stop thinking about that! Then she wiped that memory out of her head. Meanwhile in Kaoru's room. He put his socks and his white sneakers. Now he was ready to go.

Aoi felt the chilly breeze against her face. Soon it would be warm, then the days would always be pleasant. Trees are pink, a relaxing warm atmosphere, all the while enjoying it with Kaoru-sama. What more could she ever want? She was excited for this spring. She desperately wanted it to arrive. A light rain drizzled in earlier, and has apparently already stopped. The roads and grass were soaked, sleek with water. She could feel a small amount of mist still around in the air, as it touched her skin. It felt really nice when it cooled her heated body and skin from when she saw Kaoru. Her thoughts were cut off when Kaoru opened the door. She turned around, "Kaoru-sama?" "Let's go Aoi-chan" "Alright." They walked down the lawn, and past the gate. "There are alot of people out today" she thought. Everywhere there are people in suits, casual clothes, children running around and playing. Even girlfriends and boyfriends holding each others arms. She looked at a particular couple across the street, and saw them lean in for a kiss. She smiled at them. She wished she had enough courage to kiss in front of public like that, but was too nervous to. Aoi shifted her arms and held Kaoru's hand and blushed. "Aoi-chan? Is something wrong?" Some people walked passed them and smiled at them. "U-umm...Kaoru-sama..." "Yes?" Well I was wondering...do you think people see us as a couple...? "Huh?" He looked around and saw people smiling. "W-well…I guess so Aoi-chan" "I'm so happy" She said wiping a tiny tear off under her eyes. "I'm happy that people at least see us as a couple out here, where we can't at home..." She could finally express at least a tiny bit of her love, even if it's holding hands at the most in public. He smiled at her and held her tighter. She leaned her head against his arm. This is probably as close as she can get in public she thought. Well that's okay with her as long as she's with him and she smiled. "We're here Aoi-chan" Then he stopped in front of a store. She frowned. "We're here already?" "Yes, the supermarket isn't that far from the mansion Aoi-chan." She wanted to stay like that for a little longer. Sigh then lets go in Kaoru-sama. "Alright." About a half hour later, they came out with numerous bags of vegetables and fruits. Also the occasional White Daikon and Green herbs sticking out of the bag. Kaoru was holding all of it. "Is it heavy, Kaoru-sama? if it is I will carry some" "No, not at all. I'm alright Aoi-chan" "Ok but if you want me to carry something just ask." As they kept walking, Aoi checked the "Things To Get" list. "Groceries check, kitchen items..." She looked in one of the bags "Check. I think that's all of it Kaoru-sama" Alright let's go home. Before we go home, can we go to the park first, Kaoru-sama? "Ok" She squealed gleefully. Kaoru smiled and chuckled a little bit. The rain clouds disappeared and there were nothing but clear skies, but only a few clouds remained here and there, but it seemed to not bother the current weather.

They walked up a little hill and into a wood area. The grass and trees were lush green. The sun shines on them and bring out their true color. They both has never seen anything so green. It was really nice. "So pretty Kaoru-sama!" As her eyes begin to glisten. "Yes. Yes it is Aoi-chan." In a few seconds, they saw leafless trees, but little pink buds were visible. "They've already started to grow" Kaoru observed. "Yess, soon they will become cherry blossoms. Soon this place will be filled with beautiful pink leaves. Birds will chirp, and the squirrels will be gleeful." It looks like you love spring very much Aoi-chan" "Yes, I love spring time. It's when everything starts anew, life begins to shed it's winter coat, and show it's beautiful spring side, like a newborn child. And I especially love spring time when I get to spend watching Pink Blossoms fall, with you, Kaoru-sama..." She looked at him with such admiration and adorability. Her eyes began to shine, as the sunlight reflects off the green gardens giving a shining bright blue, green affect. Almost like a combination of Sapphire and Emerald like, kind of thing. Giving a lot of color to her face and smile. "Whoa," he thought. "She's very beautiful..." "I...-love you...Kaoru-sama..." She finally said it. He smiled and put one of the groceries down, and put his hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Aoi-chan" Her eyes began to water, as she put her hands around his that was on her cheek. They both leaned in, as their lips brushed against each other and then locked. They kissed, as a single fully grown pink blossom flew by them, while the sun was shining behind them. The sun's color behind them, gave them a sorta Light aura, surrounding them. Anyone seeing them would be seriously jealous. Creating a very beautiful scene to say the least. "Clap, Clap, Clap" They broke the kiss and heard clapping. They both looked behind them and saw a small crowd clapping and smiling. Aoi also thought she heard a wolf whistle from the back. "You go girl!" a woman yelled from the front. "Lucky bastard..." a man smiled in the middle. They both blushed at each other, smiled and chuckled. Well then Aoi-chan let's go. "Yes.." They walked down the hill still holding hands, both blushed and wouldn't look at each other, too embarrassed. The small group dispersed and went to go do their own little thing. Aoi reached into a tiny pocket in her kimono and doubled checked on the "Things To Get" list. She turned the paper around and saw one last item that she had missed. "Oh, Kaoru-sama. It seems we have missed one more item. Let's go get it." "Alright then"

They continued to walk down the street, Aoi still blushing from the park event. Looks like she could get closer to Kaoru in public. She was glad. Another one of her dreams has come true. Her being able to express herself to Kaoru in front of public, but happened without their knowledge, but one of her dreams came true nonetheless. She was extremely happy. She looked around and recognized the street. Oh, we're here Kaoru-sama, she pointed to a colorful store. "Suzuka's Lingerie Accessories?" He grinned with interest. "For you, Aoi-chan?" He began to drool at a few thoughts in his head. She hit him. No, not me. It's for Taeko-san. Apparently she is beginning to out grow her current materials. "O-out grow..?" "They're breasts are still growing?? I mean they're large enough, but this is ridiculous...THey are already D size, what is her body doing? Shooting for E?" he thought. "Well anyways Kaoru-sama, I want you to stay out here." Why?" He asked disappointedly. "Well, there is a big sale going on and there will be a lot of women inside the dressers. Don't want to peak don't we?" "Right" He said with a mischievous grin. She stuck out her tongue and make a cute face. "Well I will not be long Kaoru-sama, please find something to do while I am browsing." Aoi walked off and disappeared into the huge crowd of women. "Well then, what can I do while I'm waiting..." He told himself. He looked around a bit and found a magaazine stand not far from the store, maybe around 5 feet away. He walked through a crowd and took vacation magazine and briefly skimmed through it. He thought about a good vacation spot to spend time with Aoi. But with everyone living at the mansion, getting it past them is almost damn near impossible. He doesn't mind that everyone comes on vacation with him and Aoi, but spending atleast one vacation day alone with her day and night would be really nice. But he knows that it would require a miracle to allow them to spend time without anyone noticing they both have some connection. "If onl-" He was cut off by loud screech marks up ahead, as he turned to see what the commotion was. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" A man in the crowd screamed to everyone. A driver in the car up ahead will traveling at a high speed, but he lost control and the car swerved over the wet slippery road. He stomped on the breaks but the car wasn't responding. He twist the wheel right and left, but he isn't getting any control. The car screeched around the curves and bump into the sidewalks but still remains on the road. "HURRY AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" A man screamed. The crowd began to run as the crazed car begun to smash into tables and chairs, nearly hitting the pedestrians nearby. Kaoru saw the car beginning to rush in his direction. Kaoru dropped the magazine and started running towards a alley way not far from him. "Hurry legs! Run faster!" He thought frantically. He changed directions and zipped left from his current spot, hoping to miss the car. The car hit the curb hard and dislodged the wheel a tiny bit. The car bumped into the curb and changed direction, to the direction Kaoru is now currently running. He's almost there...a little more. He still heard a engine noise behind him, getting louder. His eyes went wide and the light beams from the car get closer. He ran with all his being, but to make it to a safe spot. Too late...the car hit his body as his body flew into a near by phone booth, smashing into the glass, shattering it to pieces. The car suddenly followed up on the phone booth, smashing the corner of it, as Kaoru flew out and rolled into the wet street, as his eyes closed. The car went off the street, and smashed into a car in a little parking lot not far from the booth, as the car bounced off and crashed into a cement wall, as the force of the impact drilled his head into the steering wheel as the air bags ignited, knocking the driver unconscious. A woman screamed up ahead as she witnessed what had happened in front of her. A body laid on the street and a limp body inside the crushed car.

Miniutes later, the police and ambulence sirens came into hearing range. The area was immediately cordoned off by the police with the yellow tape "Do not cross" sign. Aoi rushed outside from the noise she had heard earlier. She was kepted in by the employees to protect the customers since one of the pedestrians yelled "Get out of the way!" as crazed car zipped past the glass window while the car hit objects. Aoi looked around at the devastated area. Tables split in half and in pieces, chairs in the street, paper ripped by tire marks, and other sorts of different debris. "Kaoru? Where are you Kaoru?" She said yelled. No response. Her eyes looked at the spot where he was standing, and looked further down, blood stains appeared. The stains flowed down the streets and rain began to lightly drizzle again, as clouds that appeared out of no where began to take over the skies once again pouring rain down washing the blood down the sewers. Blood scratched around the street, almost as if there were claw marks, scars imbedded into the ground, all from a few feet straight from where Kaoru once stood. She gasped at the sight, as she put her hand over he rmouth to keep from screaming. "Kaoru..." she whispered wearily. She saw a small crowd, grouped together at it seems like a car accident. She ran towards the crowd. She noticed the phone booth nearby, blood also covered it, but the blood was beginning to disappear by the rain. The windows were gone as shards of blood stained glass littered the area. A huge dent appeared on the edge of the steel frame. She watched the scene in shock. She continued to walk towards the crowd. "Kaoru..." He was all she could think about in this situation. But hopefully he was in the crowd. By thinking that, she began to worry a little less. As she traversed through the crowd, she heard people whispering and saying things. One one direction she heard "Poor guy" in another "He's still so young..." and in another "How sad..." Ahead she heard a radio, as a cop spoke into it. "Yes...a male, seems to be in his late teens, brown hair, red eyes, and 5:9 in height." Yes...ok" The cop stopped. Her hope began to dimish before her eyes. "Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru..." her mind began to yell desperately. She finally got to the tape, where she saw a policemen, kneeling before something like a bodybag. To the side, layers of crushed metal seem to be glued to the wall. Among the twisted reckage, she saw a body of a man, blood covered him. She gasped from the site as a nearby police man covered him with white sheets till the fireman can get the body out. She turned her attention back the kneeling policeman. He began to shift his body. Slowly, reveals the body. She looked on, praying like hell. She begin to see white sneakers, then blue jeans. Finally she saw a orange hoodie, blood stained. Her eyes widened as tears begin to spill down her cheeks. Then her mind screamed in disbelief. The cop talked in the radio as she started at the face "Yes it is confirmed. The victim is...Kaoru Hanabishi"

To Be Continued

Well I am finally done with that chapter. Well what did you think? I tried my best to make this sound interesting hehe. Well just wanted to tell you that the car scene is suppose to be happening all within real time. Well im sayin this because if the car scene would have been happening as fast as the way i explained it, then anyone would be able to get out in time, with time to spare. So just wanted to tell you that all that happened in what could be in real life speed alright? Well thank you. I will be updating my best. I think the best i can do is upload a chapter each week since i do not have possesion of it on the weekdays. But thats only if there is a few reviews here for me. Well thank you for reading, oh and also corrections and tips are welcome with open arms. Thank you very much! Ciao until next time


End file.
